


Culluh, you callous fiend

by Querion



Series: The woman within [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, wife revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway and the Voyager crew continue their journey, tracing back their steps to see the few friends they made in the Delta Quadrant.Seven takes things personally, Kathryn does not approve but is grateful for her wife`s decision and action.***Just a bit of warning guys. This chapter has a bit of violence and rape in it. If you feel this may trigger bad memories for you i recommend you skip. It is rated `Explicit` for this reason*** There are lots of nicer stories i have written :)





	Culluh, you callous fiend

**Author's Note:**

> This series seems to be taking a mind of its own. I honestly thought i was coming to an end but it seems my muse has other ideas. I hope you like this entry.

Captain Janeway and her spouse, Seven of Nine threw themselves on the couch as soon as the door to their quarters shut. They were both exhausted. The captain, within these four walls, was allowed to be just Kathryn. She cried angry tears at what almost happened to her in Maje Jal Culluh`s compound, the Kazon Nistrim warrior leader captured Janeway. He had wanted to use the star ship captain as a bargaining tool in exchange for the powerful ship, Voyager. The alien had figured out that if he was in possession of the Federation vessel he may be the leader of all the Kazon sects in the whole region. In the process, as Kathryn Janeway sat captured in a room in his compound, he decided that he might kill two birds with one stone. Filled with lust and a sense of revenge for what Janeway had done to the Kazon the last time she was in the neighbourhood, he decided to punish her, show her who was the real leader around here. Culluh had attempted to rape the bound and gagged woman.

 

Seven of Nine fell on the couch and cried angry tears. She was feeling less than competent at the moment. She was a complete failure in her duties. She could not protect her captain and spouse from the dangers of the Delta Quadrant. She had previously read the reports on Voyager`s encounter with the Kazon sects. They were a dangerous and ruthless people, with complete disregard of females even their own females were treated like second class citizens. That was unacceptable to the science officer. She hid her face in Kathryn`s hair and cried some more while she held Kathryn in her arms. Finally she stopped as an idea took form in her mind. An idea she knew Kathryn would disapprove a hundred percent. She would do it anyway and explain herself to the captain.

 

At 22:00 hours Seven of Nine noted that Kathryn`s breathing had slowed down indicating that she had fallen asleep. So she carefully lay her spouse on the couch and placed a light blanket over her. She examined the beautiful face of her partner and noted a welt on Kathryn`s chin. It had distinct teeth marks. How did the Doctor miss it? Did Culluh bite her Kathryn? Her hatred for the man grew a hundred fold. Seven`s plan from earlier took on a violent and a very non Starfleet manner. The young wife quickly and efficiently prepared some brownies, Gretchen had given them before they left Terra, a stasis flask of coffee and some strawberries and grapes. She went to their bedroom and into the en suite to have a sonic shower. She put on her black pair of trousers with multiple pockets, a black turtle neck top and black combat boots then left a padd on the coffee table for Kathryn then walked out of the captain`s quarters.

 

Seven walked to the turbo lift on deck three. As she was about to enter the turbo lift at the end of the corridor she came face to face with commander Ro Laren and Tuvok. It was clear Laren was learning to do the nightly security rounds Tuvok did on Voyager. Seven approved of Laren learning from the master himself. She nodded at them both hoping that they would not ask where she was going. Tuvok and Laren saw the tall science officer dressed in black. The two officers raised their eye brows at Seven. The ex drone also raised hers.

"Commanders." Seven said and bowed her head slightly at the two officers then she quickly went into the turbo lift.

"Commanders Laren and Tuvok, you are urgently needed in the brig." An urgent hail came through their comm badge.

 

Laren and Tuvok transported themselves to that location to find the security guarding Culluh, Ensign Marjorie Campbell, laying sprawled on the deck in an undignified manner, her uniform torn between her thighs and chest, Culluh standing over the downed officer with his trousers to his ankles, his flaccid manhood dangling in front of him as if in display for all to see. His intentions or what he had just done was as obvious and clear as daylight. He had shocked the guard with a small device and raped her. Seven stood, expressionless, with her phaser aimed at Jal Culluh`s head ready to strike while Culluh had a sickening smile on his face trained on Seven.

"Oh dear!" Security chief Commander Ro Laren said and looked at Tuvok.

"Indeed." Commander Tuvok said impassively. The only outward sign of the Vulcan First Officer`s outrage at the crime was the movement of his left jaw. Commander Tuvok ordered the computer to transport the downed guard to sick bay straight away while Laren calmly approached the angry chief science officer.

"Hansen, put the phaser down. Now." Laren ordered. Seven ignored the direct order and spoke without taking her eyes from Culluh.

"I will not comply with that order, commander Laren. This man is dangerous. He has a hidden weapon which he used to escape from prison. If i had not arrived sooner he would have violated the Ensign further and kill her. My reasons for coming here were personal. I wished to inquire why this man attacked the captain but i am glad that my...instincts were correct. I was just in time to stop him from escaping."

"More females!" Culluh said scornfully. "You Federation types and your females. I wanted to hurt your captain, violate her until she could not stand up any more but i needed her intact so i could use her as a bargaining tool to get this ship, but it seems i underestimated her abilities." He said grandly. Seven was disgusted. Her finger was getting tighter on the trigger.

"You are correct you underestimated Kathryn Janeway. I have done so many times. She may be small but she has a brain three times your size, you brute. That means you will never defeat her." Seven said calmly

"Seven of Nine put the phaser..." Tuvok and Laren said at the same time when they saw the young woman press on the trigger.

"BANG!!!" The three saw the tall alien fall to the ground.

 

Seven of Nine looked at her hand bearing the phaser as if it did not belong to her, as if someone else had done what she had just done. Laren ran towards the man to check his pulse while Tuvok calmly held Seven`s arm and retrieved the phaser from her and checked the setting. Laren looked up at Tuvok.

"There is a pulse. I will send him to sick bay."

"Luckily it was only set on heavy stun." Tuvok said and left with Seven. He had no intention of placing Seven into custody. That was the captain`s job to decide. He quietly took the young woman back to her wife on deck three.

"I recommend a change of outfit and i will talk to you in the morning." Tuvok said as he left Seven at the captain`s door and went to sick bay to meet the security chief and the Doctor.

 

Seven of Nine sneaked into her own quarters like a thief. She felt satisfied with what she had done. She was pleased with herself for not killing Jal Culluh, even though that was her intention when she left home. She changed her clothes and recycled her combat uniform and took another sonic shower. She threw on a pair of pink pajamas and fuzzy slippers then sat at the computer. Kathryn was still asleep. Seven checked on her neck to see if she was lying comfortably. She went into their bedroom and brought out two pillows. She gently lifted Kathryn`s head and placed the pillows on the couch and rest the head on the pillows. She smiled when she heard Janeway murmur something about not leaving her alone and went back to sleep.

 

Seven sent a message to her partner in crime, B`Elanna Torres. Torres happened to be in the holodeck working on the warp core simulation.

"You decked him? Good. That calls for celebration. Why don`t you join me in holodeck 2, together we will go to the mess hall and see what we can find in the pantry."

"Very well, see you shortly." Seven left her quarters once again but not before she kissed her partner hotly on the mouth. Strangely Seven felt amorous after what she had done in the brig. She wished Janeway was awake and talk to her and possibly do more than talking. She looked at the sleeping form longingly. Her eyes wandered down to the erect nipples. Seven lightly traced a finger on the hard buds. That was still not enough so she reached down and sucked on one hard through Kathryn`s top completely soaking the material. Kathryn began to stir and moan softly so she stopped and waited until she fell asleep again. The young woman sighed and walked out of the cabin.

 

In the holodeck Seven and B`Elanna worked on the warp core simulation for an hour. They found out that if they implemented their findings they would increase engine efficiency by 0.025%. The figure was small but the cumulative effect of it was significant. The two perfectionists planned on working on the the warp core again at a later date. They headed out of the holodeck only to find an angry Ensign John Murray and his best friend Tyler Manning pacing impatiently outside.

"Finally! You have used up ten minutes of our time." Murray accused the women.

"We apologize, Ensign." Seven said and started to walk down the corrdor while B`Elanna stood in front of the now trembling Ensign with her arms across her chest.

"Well, excuse me if we took up your playtime, Ensign, but if the warp core breaches you wouldn`t even have a holodeck to play in. So i suggest you take up someone else`s freaking ten minutes." Then she walked away to join Seven.

"Children! They have no idea of what life is like out here, do they?" Seven had to agree with B`Elanna`s assessment of the two young men and her logic.

 

In the holodeck Seven explained to her friend what she had done to Jal Culluh, that she initially wanted to kill him for violating her wife then changed her mind at the last minute.

"Nice. So what changed your mind to just stun him?" Torres wanted to know.

"I figured that Kathryn will be angry and there may not be nookie for me later. I want her so much i wanted to...sleep with her but she is fast asleep so i just kissed her and left. What shall i do, B`Elanna?

"You have a Klingon heart, my friend." Torres patted her friend `lightly` on the shoulder. Klingons feel the same way after battle. They just want to bang someone. Hard. I suggest for now you find a hologram and have your way with it."

"I cannot sleep with a hologram, that will be cheating on Kathryn." Seven was outraged at B`Elanna even suggesting that.

"OK, if that won`t work for you then why don`t you simply use the templates on file to create a Kathryn hologram?" Torres raised an eye brow at her friend. They were now eating left over pasta salad and washing it down with a glass of milk. Seven chewed slowly as she thought of what to do next. She agreed with B`Elanna. Even if the Federation frowned upon creating holograms of actual living people, creating a Kathryn hologram would be acceptable. She would keep it for herself...and maybe secretly lend it to her best friend. When she disclosed this information to her friend, B`Elanna looked at her skeptically.

"Nik`i have a boyfriend, remember?"

"You also like women, B`Elanna. You are bisexual and you are attracted to Kathryn. I am not jealous with you but i will not share the real Kathryn with you. You can use the holographic version of her as long as you do not tell her." Torres opened her mouth to say something and closed it again. Finally she decided on what to say.

"Thank you, Annika. That`s very thoughtful of you." Torres usually addressed her friend as Annika or `Nik` when they were off duty or by themselves.

 

The following morning Kathryn woke up at seven o`clock. She looked around and found the brownies and coffee. She realized how hungry she was when she gobbled them up in record time. Her wife was nowhere to be found.

"Janeway to Seven, please respond."

"Seven here, captain."

"...where are you, Darling?"

"I am on my way home now." Seven forgot to disconnect the comm so Kathryn could hear whatever was happening.

THROUGH UNBROKEN COMM CHANNEL

""Nik, don`t forget to give me the holodeck codes. I think i might use it sooner than i thought." Then laughter by both women.

"Use it wisely and sparingly because i will not grant you the real one."

"Yes, i know." Janeway heard B`Elanna say in a whiny tone.

"Very well, i have to go now. I hope Kathryn will be willing to spend some time with me after what i have done." Kathryn read uncertainty in her beloved`s tone. She wondered what was going on. Then the comm went dead.

 

Seven walked up to the captain`s door and the door swished open for her. Janeway was sitting on the couch. She had tidied up the living area and the bedroom and Seven saw stasis containers on the table.

"Welcome. Where have you been? I woke up, wanting to cuddle with you but..." Janeway said softly and sighed. Seven stood in front of her spouse not knowing what to do or say.

"I...have done a bad thing, Kathryn. I am surprised you have not heard of it yet? I wanted you so much last night but i did not want to wake you up. So i kissed you and went to talk with B`Elanna. I am sure you will get the security and First Officer`s reports soon. I am very sorry but i had to do it. I feel so much better now." Seven said softly and looked down at her shoes. She could not bear to look in the bright and beautiful blue gray eyes.

"Oh, i have read the reports, Annika. As captain i am enraged at your actions. It is unbecoming of a Starfleet officer but as your wife i am glad that you decked him. However, that puts me in a difficult position. I may have to put you in the brig according to Starfleet protocols but i have to consult with all senior staff first.

 

That afternoon the senior staff walked into the conference room and waited for the captain. She looked well despite her recent ordeal on the planet below. They discussed a lot of issues and the last item was the recent security issue regarding the previous night`s events.

"So what shall we do with Jal Culluh of the Kazon Nistrim and his assailant?" She looked around. Strangely she saw the looks of outrage on almost all her officers faces, except for Tuvok and Seven who had impassive expressions.

"Uh, captain. I have read the report and saw Culluh lying in sick bay. If you look at the security guard who is more injured than the monster in there i`d say i wish the `assailant` had done more than assault him. He deserves to die. He would not have spared your life if he had a chance." Tom Paris shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, i agree with Tom. I never liked the man but i am going to be objective here. He is a nasty piece of work who needs to be eliminated. If we can`t kill him because we are Starfleet and Starfleet respects all life, then i can carefully create a small transporter accident and we all forget this incident took place." Harry Kim said. Janeway could not believe her innocent Harry saying something so ruthless as killing but then she remembered her own wife`s doing. She sighed and continued to listen to the other senior staff as they gave their views.

"Seeing this beast almost killed my captain is unacceptable. I would simply send him to his government to deal with him, but since the people in this region are in such discord all i would suggest is send him back anyway, after the Doctor has relieved him off the burden of his organs." The second in command, Mary Fraser said. Torres, who had just taken a sip of her coffee, spat it out through her mouth and nose. Luckily Janeway had not drank hers yet.

"Captain, there is an old Terran saying, `When in Rome, do as the Romans do.` I believe this rule applies here. Culluh would have killed you. So we honour this world`s tradition by doing the same." Tuvok said and raised an eye brow.

"Hear, hear." The group said. Janeway, for a moment thought that she was on the wrong ship or in an alternate universe. Her kind officers had turned into blood thirsty killers, even her beloved wife, but when she thought further she realized that her world had changed, her beloved Federation had also changed after the Dominion War. Everybody was merely trying to fit in the surrounding and she was the only one who seemed to stick to the old Federation which she left eight years ago, the Federation which only existed in her mind. She sighed and decided that she started to face the truth.

"Very well, so what shall we do with the assailant?" Janeway heard the little voice in her head screaming at her `Shut up, shut up, shut up, what are you doing?`

 

The group looked around the room. The captain saw Torres look at her wife and Seven looked back at Torres, something passing between them, an invisible something. Janeway watched in amazement as a small cube shaped device materialize in Seven`s open palm.

"Captain, that is the device Seven found on Jal Culluh. It is a small transporter, comm badge, scrambler and computer all in one. He stole it from the Borg, well, not directly obviously. This is a `key` as Tom Paris would say. He can break through any force field with it. It was originally made by Species 259, the Omni cordial lifeforms who live in Galactic Cluster 3, the trans material energy plane. The device has autonomous regeneration properties. You can`t destroy it. It is the ultimate weapon to destroy Federation vessels with. The question is: Where did Culluh get such technology?" Torres looked around.

"Captain, the logical course of action is to either terminate this man`s lifesigns before he hurts someone else or free him but not before he is stripped off all stolen technology." Finally someone has spoken sense other than killing, Janeway thought to herself.

"Very well, we will do that. Start stripping him off all technology he may use to harm others. I will see him later. Dismissed. Torres, Hansen, may i see you in my office, please?" Seven and Torres followed the captain to the ready room silently.

"Could either of you tell me why you plotted on shooting a defenseless man captured in the brig?" Janeway asked.

"He was not captured at that point and he was certainly not defenseless, captain. He had escaped and had already defiled the guard. I happened to be there just in time..." Seven finished softly while B`Elanna nodded her head.

"Very well. Ms Torres, why did you encourage Ms Hansen on her crime spree?"

"Uh, i wouldn`t call it `a spree,` captain, neither would i call it a crime. It was more like revenge which made her feel better. Believe me if she had not done that she would be prowling and haunting the corridors putting dents in the bulkhead. I wouldn`t want to see my best friend in that state or hurt the ship. Love is a complex thing, captain. Can you imagine that she did that for the love of the woman she loves?" Janeway opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it again.

"Dismissed." The two women walked out of the ready room and headed straight to holodeck two to continue working on the warp core, leaving Janeway with a small crooked smile.

"I love my wife." Kathryn said to the empty room.

"Shut up." The captain side of her countered.

 

THE END.


End file.
